Madara Uchiha a venčení Kyuubiho
by 95SakuraAngel
Summary: Madara musí po deseti letech vyvenčit Kyuubiho, který k němu nemá žádný respekt...


"Kyuubi!" Zaječel Madara na svého mazlíčka, který mu rozkousal celou deku. Měl toho dost, v poslední době dělal jen neplechu.

Devítiocasá liška přiběhla k Madarovi a líně se mu otřela o nohu. Madarovi naskočila žilka na čele a hrozilo, že mu brzy praskne.

"Co to znamená, Kyuubi?!" Zakřičel na něj. Kyuubi zakroutil očima nad debilitou jeho páníčka.

"Chci ven," odpověděla liška a ze stolu vzal do tlamy vodítko.

"Ven? Tam jsme byli před deseti lety, to už se ti chce zas?" Podivil se Madara a přehlížel vodítko, které se mu snažil Kyuubi strčit o ruky.

"Přesně, už je to deset let. Hele, můžeš být ráda že nechci chodit čtyřikrát denně, jak ti čokli," zabručel Kyuubi.

"Budeš to muset ještě vydržet. Ještě tak jeden, dva...do konce mého života," poslední větu si spíše zamručel pro sebe, ale liška ho i tak dobře slyšela.

"Jestli nechceš, abych ti nasral do bot, tak mě vyvenči," zkonstatoval Kyuubi.

"To neuděláš!" Kyuubi se ušklíbl a čapl si nad jeho botu a tvářil se, že usilovně tlačí.

"Dost!" Zakřičel Madara vystrašeně. Kyuubi měl vyhráno. "Fajn, dobře, půjdu tě vyvenčit," svolil a připnul ho na vodítko. Vyšel z domu, kde očekával, že si devítiocasý najde první místo, kde vykoná potřebu a znovu zajdou domů. To se ale šeredně pletl.

"Na co čekáš?" Zeptal se Kyuubi, který už nedočkavě natahoval vodítko, aby s Madarou nějak pohl.

"Až do mě uhodí blesk," zabručel nositel sharinganu. Kyuubi nadzvedl imaginární obočí.

"A kdy očekáváš, že do tebe trefí. Já jen, že nevypadá, že by se mělo v nejbližší době počasí nějak změnit," podotkl a ocasem ukázal na modrou oblohu, na které největším stínidlem slunci byl možná tak orel. Madara se rezignovaně rozešel. Kyuubi s úsměvem, jak měsíček na hnoji, ťapal a užíval si po deseti letech čerstvého vzduchu. Za ním se šoural Madara, který měl v obličeji výraz, že chce někoho při nejmenším zavraždit. Najednou se Kyuubi zastavil. Madara překvapeně, s nadějí v očích, že se už jde vyprázdnit, vzhlédl a uviděl svého dávného přítele a rivala zároveň, Hashiramu.

"Ah, to jsi ty," zabručel Uchiha a očekával nějakou odpověď, ale to co uslyšel, opravdu nečekal a chtěl se jít nejradši někam vyzvracet.

"Ježuškote, ty jsi tak roztomiloučký, jakpak se jmenuješ?" Dřepěl Hashirama u Kyuubiho a škrábal ho na bříšku, čímž si vydělal spokojený lišákův výraz. A znechucený od Madary.

"Kyuubi," zavrčel Madara. "A jestli dovolíš, musíme už jít,"

"A kde jsi ho sehnal?" Zeptal se Hokage, ignorujíc Madarovu předchozí větu.

"V útulku," řekl Madara a odtáhl Kyuubiho po zemi dost daleko, aby už neslyšel Hashiramovo volání, že se má s Kyuubim někdy stavit.

"To tak. Nikdy!" Odfrkl Uchiha a pokračoval v cestě. Po chvíli si uvědomil, že liška odmítá někam jít.

"Co ti přeskočilo?"

"To bylo příjemný, to drbání. Drbej mě tak někdy," nahodil Kyuubi po chvíli váhání.

"To jsem snad nějaká služka? Od čeho máš ty drápy?"

"Ale to není ono!" Odporoval Kyuubi a dohnal ho.

"Já ti dám, že není ono! Krmím tě, umývám, čtu ti před spaním, češu ti kožíšek, udržuju ti drápy v přijatelné délce...Co po mě víc chceš?"

"Abys sis přestal hrát s barbie panenkama!" Vykřikl po chvíli přemýšlení Kyuubi víc, než by si Madara přál.

"Co? To-to, to nemůžeš tady říkat!" Zrudl Madara při představě, že by měli všichni vědět, že si hraje s panenkama a sám se u toho navlíká do růžových šatiček. No tak co, měl svoje vady.

"He he he," uslyšel Madara škodolibý smích. Vzhlédl a uviděl Hashiramova bratra, Tobiramu. S nejnovějším smartphonem od Sasmungu, jak ho právě nahrával.

"Nahrával..." Pomyslel si vůdce klanu Uchiha a v tom mu to došlo. "TOBIRAMO! JÁ TĚ UŠKRTÍM!" Ječel písklavým hláskem, jako pětiletá holčička a ihned běžel za ním, tahajíc vytlemeného Kyuubiho za sebou.

"To půjde na Facebook, okamžitě!" Zakřičel Tobirama a přemístil se pryč, aby nemusel před Madarou moc zdrhat. Těch pět talířů Sašimi přece jen vzalo za své.

Madara nevěřícně hleděl na místo, kde ještě před chvíli utíkal ten proklatej Senju junior. Vyrušilo ho až zapípání jeho vlastního telefonu.

"JÁ TĚ ZABIJU, TOBIRAMO SENJU! JEN POČKEJ!" Zaječel na celou Konohu. Tobirama totiž už stihl pověsit na zeď to video s barbie kauzou. Kyuubi jen poslušně čekal, až se jeho pán vyřve a konečně půjdou dál.

"Hej, pohni zmrde, bolej mě střeva!" Řekl Kyuubi, když Madara cosi vyřvával, i když ho nikdo neposlouchal.

"Hej, jakej zmrd?!" Zakřičel Madara a dupl mu na packu.

"Au!" Vyprskl posměšně Kyuubi, neboť síla, kterou na to Madara vynaložil se rovnala cca nule.

"Však to bolet má," zabreptal Madara. "A vůbec už se vyser!"

"Hej, mě to celkem už přešlo, půjdem zítra," odpověděl Kyuubi. Sice se mu chtělo, ale ten den to vydrží.

"C-c-c-co?" Vykoktal Madara a začal rudnout. Kyuubi si toho nevšímal a spokojeně kráčel domů. Schválně to vzal rušnější cestou. Madara ho jen tupě následoval.

"Hahaha! To je ten s panenkama!" Uslyšel Madara. Najednou stáli uprostřed náměstí a všichni se mu posmívali a ukazovali si na něj. Jeho noční můra. Madara zrudl ostudou a vzal Kyuubiho do náruče a utíkal domů. Měl to jen kousek. Jakmile se zabouchly dveře, Madara ihned začal balit věci.

"Jedeš na dovolenou? Ale co to moje sraní?" Zeptala se liška s ušklebkem na tváři.

"Ten úsměv na tom tvojem hnusným xichtě si nech někomu jinýmu. A já, jen ta k mimochodem, se stěhuju!" Nasral se Madara a zavřel se do pokoje.

"Nehraj si furt s těma barbínama!" Zakřičel Kyuubi přes dveře. Uslyšel jen hlasitou ránu. Když se dlouho nic neozývalo, vešel dovnitř a uviděl nehýbajícího se Madaru. Kyuubi k němu přešel a šťouchl ho jedním ocasem. Když se nic nestalo, dupl mu mezi nohy. Nic. Nakonec se sehnul k jeho hrudi. Žádný tlukot.

Kyuubi se usmál, sundal si obojek a pronesl: "Konečně ho trefilo!" Zasmál se šťastně a utekl z vesnice.


End file.
